Bros and Alcohol
by mimimk123
Summary: Naya is just trying to get Rachel and Puck together, and somehow ends up getting involved with the (and consequently joining) Glee club, becoming partners with Santana Lopez AND Rachel Berry to take over the world, and catching a certain Trouty Mouth's eye (or lips). Who knew there were other Cheerio's on the show?


**Takes place during 'Blame It On The Alcohol', right where Rachel has just finished presenting her song to Finn and runs to go find Puck to tell him he can have his party at her house. **

Rachel stormed out of the choir room, astonished with herself for being so stupid to not realise that it was Alcohol Awareness week and she hadn't even had a drink yet. The decision made in the choir room was last minute, but most definitely needed. Now, to find Puckerman.

In a rush to find Puckerman, Rachel accidently bumped in to Naya Rodriguez, a Cheerio in her Literature class – the only Cheerio who was remotely kind to her. Not in a mood to have any targets on her back by the ruthless cheerleading squad, she stopped her search and bent down to help her retrieve her books.

"I am so sorry Naya! I was looking for Puckerman and its kind of important, hence why I was rushing! I am so sorry!" Rachel apologised profusely, handing her the papers that fell out of her books. Both girls stood up and Naya looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Rachel, it's fine. Trust me, though why are you looking for Puck? Aren't you still hung up over Hudson? And isn't Puck dating that chick from the AV club – whats her name, Lucy or something?" Naya enquired, her eyes shining with amusement and curiosity. Naya had always been kind to Rachel, the two being partners for many partnered assignments. Gradually the two had gotten to know each other, and while they don't interact on a day-to-day basis, they had become tentative friends.

Rachel coughed nervously, aware that she was talking to one of the nicer Cheerio's, but a Cheerio nonetheless. She bit her lip, "I, uhm, he wants to throw a party at my house and I said no at first but I've changed my mind. I've decided that it would be good experience for me, considering, that I uhm, have never reall drank before. And well it is alcohol awareness week, right? So it is time to become aware!" Rachel trailed off, slightly hesitant at having revealed too much to the Cheerio. It wasn't that Naya wasn't nice, it's just that she never knew what to expect with Cheerio's (check: the so-called 'Unholy Trinity' that stab each other in the back whenever they can).

Sensing her hesitation, but for all the wrong reasons, Naya smiled at her encouragingly, "Well, how about I talk to him? I mean, assuming that this is just for your Glee Club, is it alright if I come too?" Rachel stared back at her in surprise and nodded her head slowly, "Great! Not that I don't trust Puck to not being a dick, but well, he's still a dick. And if this is your first time drinking, I'm going to monitor you. Let say, you've grown on me" Naya finished, chuckling slightly at Rachel's shocked expression.

Naya put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "don't worry about a thing, I'll talk to Puck, work out the finer details, and I'll be there beforehand to help you get ready and sort out the place. I'll ring you tonight with the details" and with that, the Cheerio walked off with a smile, her tight ponytail swishing as she walked away.

Rachel stood there with a shocked expression, wondering what the hell just happened.

Puck had just finished putting the last of his books in his locker when it slammed shut, almost closing in on his hand.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted, turning to find Naya, smirking at him sweetly.

"Hi Puck" she drawled, almost evilly. She moved to stand in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Puck smirked, Naya was like a bro to him, but whenever she came up to him with that voice, he knew he was either in for some shit or about to get involved in some shit. Either way, they were both fun – to listen to or be apart of.

"Whaddup N? got some havoc for me to create?" he asked, leaning in closer.

She smiled sweetly up at him, and just when he thought he had gotten out of a lecture, her facial expression turned sour all within a second, "from what I heard, it sounds like you've already created some havoc!" she replied viciously.

"What are you on about?" Puck asked confused.

Naya shook her head and took a deep breath, and Puck knew it was time for him to be quiet and listen, "I ran into Rachel today and she informed me that she was looking for you to tell you she wants you to host the party at her house tomorrow night," Puck opened his mouth, his eyes giving away his excitement at the prospect of hosting a party, but she cut him off before he could utter a sound, "now, I told her to leave it to me to tell you, but that was only to tell you I want in. And that means, I'm going to help you set up, and I'm going to be there to make sure she drinks responsibly. I don't give a shit how wasted you get, but that doesn't mean you're going to fuck up her house or act like an ass in front of her. Because lets face it, you have wood for her, so not only am I protecting her, but I'm also protecting whatever little chance you think you have with her. So here's how its going to pan out, I am going to leave you in charge of getting the alcohol, and that means actually going out and buying it and dipping in to your boozy savings that I know you have – we are not, and I mean not, going to dip in to the Berry's alcohol cabinet. Second of all, just as you promised, Glee kids only but with the added addition of moi! Thirdly, make sure Lopez gets drunk quick and fast, I will not be in a mood to see her throw her little dagger eyes at my face for so much as looking at Evans, even though that is so the wrong shade of blonde for her. And lastly, Rachel's education of alcohol? Yeah that shit is mine."

Puck nodded understandingly, choosing not to comment on Naya's knowledge of his secret feelings that he harboured for Rachel, well aware of the fact that he is still dating Lauren Zises.

"So, why does Satan have to get drunk so quick? And what does Sammy have to do with it?" he asked, finding it easier to focus on that titbit of information.

Naya uncharacteristically blushed and looked around to make sure no one listening in, "Satan has her pitchfork dug in to him, and even though I know he's just a victim of the Santana Lopez all-around-the-crazy-train-express, he is still on her radar. That means he can only go when he she says so. So I'm waiting for her to get drunk and weepy and then I'm going to play Whitney-songs so she'll cry and go to Britt for cuddles." She shrugged, and Puck understood her plan. The only way to get near someone of Santana Lopez's was to play Whitney Houston when she was drunk. It was the only time someone could make a fool out of the she-devil herself.

"I'll put in a good word for you and I'll pick you up on my way to Berry's house" Puck responded, understandingly.

Naya shook her head, "Nah, I'm going there to set up – Rachel has never been to a party, let alone hosted one. If this is a disaster, whatever performance you guys do in assembly will be filled with vomit and I hate the smell of vomit." She smiled, bid him adieu and walked off.

Puck shook his head and grabbed his bag, he needed to get his fake ID ready and his boozy stash. Grimacing slightly, he remembered that he also had to buy some Cadbury eggs - Lauren was very demanding and that meant no kisses (no matter what feelings he had for a hot American-Jewish princess, he still had needs).

He swaggered off.


End file.
